


Limericks 10, 11, and 12

by FawkesyLady (Tarma)



Series: Limericks For MyWitch25Days [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: MyWitch25Days, Limericks, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarma/pseuds/FawkesyLady
Summary: Written for  theMyWitch25Daysevent on LiveJournal, 2018. Will be ongoing through December 25th, and is hosted byToodleoo.There's still time for anyone who wants to head over and add in. Prompts can be filled as many times as we like.The idea is to write/draw/make presents forMyWitch. It is an opportunity to show appreciation!PS: MyWitch, we love you!





	Limericks 10, 11, and 12

 

 

  


 

 

10

Never offend a Mediwitch

Her magic may suffer a glitch

James Potter will never tell you

The naughty prank Pomfrey saw through

That’s why he sings tenor, high-pitched

 

 

11

The naughty House Elves of Hogwarts

Indulge in competitive bed sports

Flich witnessed one night

Elvish sexual delight.

He’s still comatose by all reports

 

 

12

The Fat Friar takes great pleasure

In giving out advice in ample measure

A virginal ghost

In death is morose

Reminds us: enjoy life’s treasures 

 

 


End file.
